Item Manufacturing
Item Manufacturing is a special form of item obtainment that requires you to combine other items to obtain stronger ones. All items have different requirements to manufacture. Sometimes an item will have the word "Unknown" rather than a description. This means that the requirements are still a mystery and must be discovered through experimentation. Once a person has discovered the item's requirements, both the item's effects and requirements will be added. Item Manufacturing chance is determined by the following process: # Start with a Standard Converter. This starts the success chance at 90% by default. # Every item added afterward will reduce the chance of success by 5%. If an item that was previously manufactured through this system is used for the new manufacture, the chance is instead reduced by 10%. # If an item is a Legendary Item, the chance of success is reduced by an additional 5% by default. # The lowest chance of success is 50%, even if the items in the manufacture would bring it below 50%. You must post the item you're attempting to manufacture, as well as the items you're using to do so. Once posted, either notify and admin or wait for one to see your comment. They will then check the results of your manufacture success. All items used in a manufacture are consumed, whether the manufacture was a success or not. NOTE: You may NOT check your own results, regardless of proof of success/knowledge of how to do so. Legendary Items Legendary Items are items that hold immense power in comparison to more standard items. There are 4 categories of Legendary Items: Weaponry, Armor/Clothing, Accessories, and Consumables. Weaponry Legendary Weapons are extremely powerful weapons. A single character may only possess one Legendary Weapon in their character's inventory at a time. If the character wishes to obtain a different Legendary Weapon, they must either discard, sell, or give away their previous one. NOTE: '''Discarding a character's Legendary Weapon will '''NOT '''return any items used to make it. A character may not use any other weapons alongside a Legendary Weapon, unless otherwise stated through a Signature Transformation. Legendary Armor/Clothing Legendary Armors and Clothing are extremely powerful sets of armor. A single character may only possess one Legendary Armor/Clothing in their character's inventory at a time. If the character wishes to obtain a different Legendary Armor/Clothing, they must either discard, sell, or give away their previous one. '''NOTE: Discarding a character's Legendary Armor/Clothing will NOT return any items used to make it. Legendary Accessories A character may possess up to 2 Legendary Accessories at any one time. If they already own 2, and wish to obtain a new one, they must discard, sell, or give away one of the ones they currently own. 'NOTE: '''Discarding a character's Legendary Accessory will '''NOT '''return any items used to make it. Legendary Accessories can be worn with standard accessories, as long as they are not of the same accessory type. For example, you may not wear a standard Necklace/Amulet if you use a Legendary Necklace/Amulet. Legendary Consumables A single character may own up to a maximum of 5 Legendary Consumables at one time; however, they may only bring 1 into a battle at a time. As they are still consumables, using a Legendary Consumable will use it, deleting it from your inventory until you create another. If they already own 5, and wish to obtain a new one, they must discard, sell, or give away one of the ones they currently own. '''NOTE: '''Discarding a character's Legendary Consumable will '''NOT '''return any items used to make it. Legendary Consumables may be used in junction with other consumables, still following the 2 consumable per battle limit. Manufacture List Consumables * '''Vigor Serum: '''A more potent version of the Healing Serum. When consumed, heals the user by 40% of their Maximum HP. You may only use 2 Consumables per battle. Converter + Healing Serum Chance of Success: 85% * '''Rejuvenation Serum: '''A very potent version of the Healing Serum. When consumed, heals the user by 60% of their Maximum HP. You may only use 2 Consumables per battle. Converter + Enhancement Drive + Vigor Serum + Healing Serum Chance of Success: 70% * '''Life Well: '''Unknown * '''Stamina Serum: '''A stronger version of the Energy Serum. When consumed, restores the user's Stamina by 40% of their Maximum Stamina. You may only use 2 Consumables per battle. Converter + Energy Serum Chance of Success: 85% * '''Envigoration Serum: '''A high-potency Energy Serum. When consumed, restores the user's Stamina by 60^ of their Maximum Stamina. You may only use 2 Consumables per battle. Converter + Enhancement Drive + Stamina Serum + Energy Serum Chance of Success: 70% * '''Revitalizer: '''Unknown Weaponry * '''Claymore: '''A very large, wide-bladed sword that requires two hands to use. This sword deals Physical Damage equal to Strength Stat * 16. This weapon cannot be dual-wielded and counts as a single sword. Converter + Enhancement Drive + Standard Sword + Long Sword Chance of Success: 75% * '''Impact Rifle: '''A long-barreled rifle that hits targets with a high-impact on every shot. This gun ignores up to 20% of a target's Damage Resistance. If the target has less than 20% DR, this gun only ignores the amount of DR the target has. This weapon cannot be dual-wielded and counts as a single gun. Converter + Enhancement Drive + Basic Gun + Revolver Chance of Success: 75% * '''Bastard Sword: '''Unknown * '''Air Piercer: '''Unknown Armor * '''Advanced Kevlar: '''An improved set of Kevlar armor that's more protective. While equipped, increases the user's Damage Resistance by 20%. You may only have 1 Armor item equipped at a time. Converter + Enhancement Drive + Basic Kevlar Chance of Success: 80% * '''Dragon Alloy Armor: '''Unknown Clothing * '''Multi-Functional Gloves: '''A pair of enhanced gloves that improve the user's overall fighting capability. While equipped, increases Basic Strike Damage, Physical Damage, and Ability Damage by 25%. Converter + Enhancement Drive + Fighter's Gloves + Burster's Gloves Chance of Success: 75% * '''Commander Clothes: '''A very heavy set of training clothes that brings out the highest training potential of the wearer. Increases EXP Gain from training by 200%. Converter + Enhancement Drive + Overdrive Chip + Cadet Clothes + Advanced Kevlar Chance of Success: 65% * '''Death's Hand: '''Unknown * '''Royalty Gauntlets: '''Unknown Accessories *'Trinity Amulet: 'Unknown *'Serenity Amulet: 'Unknown *'Chaos Amulet: '''Unknown